Persona 4 Arena Ultimax Remake
Persona 4 The Ultimax Ultra Suplex Hold Plasma (ペルソナ4ウルウルトラスープレックスホールドプラズマ)Is The HD Re-Realesed Of Persona 4 The Ultimax Ultra Suplex Hold. The New Exclusive As The Updation Game Also Re-Update More Directly The New Storyline Will Be More In Development The P3 And P4 & Golden Cast. It is a sequel to Persona 4 Ultimate Mayonaka Arena in both story and gameplay. And New Exclusive Downloadable Content Will Received The Episode, New Fighting System, And New Story Element. (Attention : The One Who Support This Page That I Will Lead Continue My Idea For Next Day or Next Months, But If The One Support Didn't Like This Page We Want The People To Replace This Page With Your Own Idea Or Delete This Page At Once As You Like) New Change ''Optional Change *Remaster In High Definition *Optional Trophy Support *New Sprite And New Graphics Now Instantly Now In WideScale And More Higher Resolution *Update Texture And Now Will be More Lighting In More On Widescreen *10 New Soundtrack Will Be Exclusive To The Main Storyline *Some Minor Are Change *ReDesign Of Graphics In HD Exclusive Live *The Graphical Update Had Sightly Improvement New Features *The Story Mode Chapter Had More Bonuses And Another Selected The Difficult Level Added : Safety Mode And Risky Mode *Character Data List Added *The New Screen Off Character Select Screen Now In Red, Black And Yellow *New Illustration added In The Galery *New Area challange : Port Island - Gekkoukan High, Port Island - Poullania Mall, Sumaru- Alaya Shrine, Collective Of Unconciousness. *New Story Mode Added Such As Sho's Episode, Marie's Episode, And P4U2. *Update The Opening Scene For Persona 4 The Ultimax Ultra Suplex Hold Plasma New Storyline *The Scene Change When Margaret And Marie tells About The Upcoming The Journey. Now Change As Margaret Tell Him Marie Was Going Outside To See Inaba and Seeing The Star. She Start Tells About The Third Trial As She Tell Him Before, And Might be The Unfortable The Secret Was Really never Being Answerd By Igor Or Margaret Who Was Behind The Everything. *Philemon, Member Strega Are Being Mentioned. *The New Explanation About The Existance The Collective Conciousness, And Explained Of Hi-No Kagutsuchi Is The One Reincarnated Of Nyarlathotep (It Will be Revealed In Final Episode) *The Storyline The New Extention, New Scene Before Final Battle With Hi-No Kagutsuchi *The Game Had Connection With Persona Q : Shadow Of Lybrinth, Persona 4 Golden, Persona 4 Dancing All Night, Persona And Persona 2 Duology *Some Scene Had Connection With Persona 4 Golden Animation. *Shown P4 Interact With P3 Also Had interact with Marie And Adachi Also Katsuragi Also Otherwise Facing The Shadow. *Cameo Character appear Such Like Ren & Zen, Kanami Mashita, Kei Nanjo, Chidori, Shinji Aragaki and Minato Arisato. *Several New Scene When The Most The intraction Between P4 And P3 Cast, The Battle With Malevolent Entity Also Apparance The Character Katsuragi Tamura From Persona 4 Magician And Takaya Sasaki From Persona 3 *The Scene When Yu Fight With MINAZUKI. Now Yu Can Fight Update Character Of MINAZUKI. *The True Ending Scene Was added For P4U2 Episode As Started the Hints For The Final Episode. *The Update Scene When Sho claims that he can only understand others by fighting them, to which Yu states that he will gladly fight Sho as long as he could forge bonds that way. Now Yu Narukami Can Fights With Updation Character Of Sho With Glowing Blue Scar. *Ending Text For Good Ending Added As "The Journey Isn't Complete Yet..." Exclusive Console Story Mode *Marie's Scenario (as Chapter Was Added To P4's Story)'' Spoiler !!! **''Story :'' She Going Out To See The Star, And See Finally Got hints She Finally Find Her memories As She Was Kusumi No-Okami, But Felt Was Nothing Right She being Witnessed The''' Red Fog''' Approaching And P-1 Climax '''Was Nearly When the World Becaming The TV World. She Encountered By The Mysterious Man '''Sho Minazuki (Sho). She Was Revealed He Had Some Typical Mysterious Within Has Persona. And She Can Felt Another Of Sagiri Had Been Hid Within Him So She Was Willing To Warned By Him As she Wants To Help Her Friend And Became A Challanger Of P-1 Climax As MINAZUKI '''Was Targeted Her Because She Was A '''Kusumi No Okami Just Like Hi-No Kagutsuchi mentioned To Him . Each Develop Time She Was Approached The Shadow Operatives And She Must had Turned To Fight With Her Friend To Find the Real Culprit. *''Sho's Episode '' *''P4U2's Episode '' ''Exclusive Playble Character *Update Character'' **''Sho Minazuki "Sho" (With Persona) '' ***Persona : Takehaya Tsukiyomi ***Weapon : Dual Sword ***Instant Kill : The Black Out Cross Slash Of Blast moon ***Available : Beat Sho Minazuki "Sho" In P4U2's Episode **Sho Minazuki "MINAZUKI" (With Darker Red Eyes) ***Persona : Tsukiyom ***Weapon : Dual Sword (With Glowing Darker Flame) ***Instant Kill : God And Demon Annihilation ***Available : Beat MINAZUKI *''New Character'' (The Playble Character Can Be Available In P4U2's Episode, And Two Initial Character In DLC Episode) **Katsuragi Tamura (Now Available Character With Or Without Persona) (Select Him With Persona Or Without Persona) **Kisagi Mishima **Metis **Ryoji Mochizuki **Tayaki Sasaki **Tatsuya Suou New System Gameplay Downloadable Content The Idea To pick P4U2's Episode's Scene (Spoiler Warning Alert) Update For Next Months Category:Persona